The Big Sleepover
"The Big Sleepover" is the first segment of the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 10, 2014. Summary When Doc gets homesick during her first sleepover at a friend's house, the toys try to cheer her up with a song and a picture of her surrounded by her toy friends. Recap Doc is having her first sleepover at Emmie and Alma's house and is going around her room packing up things she will need. Her toys want to go as well, but Doc tells them that she can only bring two of them. After doing eeny, meeny, miny, moe to pick which toys to bring, she chooses Lambie and Stuffy. But Chilly is scared he will get sick and she won't be around to help him. When Doc realizes he'll miss her, she gives Chilly a picture of them together and sings a short song that all he needs to do is to picture them together when he really misses her. Then Doc takes Lambie, Stuffy and her pack downstairs, with Hallie and Chilly saying goodbye. In the kitchen Doc is talking to her parents and is ready to leave for next doors. Her mom takes her there and Emmie immediately comes outside in excitement to see that Doc is finally here for the sleepover. As her mom is leaving, Doc and Emmie go inside. Later that day, Doc and Emmie are playing games in Emmie's room and are having tons of fun. But then Emmie's mother calls the girls telling them it's time to go brush their teeth and get ready for bed. After putting down their sleeping bags, Alma comes into Emmie's room saying that some of her toys want to talk to Doc. When Doc realizes what kind of talk Alma means, she plays along and says goodnight to Pickles. She sees that Xyla is also there and a snow globe with a snowman in it. That reminds Doc of Chilly and she starts to wonder how he is. When Emmie sees that Doc is all of a sudden sad, she goes to get some glow-in-the-dark stickers to cheer her up. When Alma asks Doc if she is sad, and Doc confirms it, Alma lets Doc have Pickles for the night. Doc thanks Alma and she leaves. Since Alma and Emmie aren't in the room, Doc brings the toys to life with her magical stethoscope. Lambie and Stuffy are happy to see Pickles, but realize quickly that Doc isn't acting like herself. Doc tells them she's fine, but the toys aren't convinced. When Lambie reminds doc that she can tell them anything, Doc admits that she's having a great time, but feels a little sad. Stuffy suggests giving Doc a checkup, like she always does for them. Though Doc doesn't want one. And later admits that she's just homesick, which is the feeling of missing your family and friends back home. Just them Emmie comes back and the toys go stuffed. Emmie puts up the glow-in-the-dark stickers on her wall to cheer Doc up. While Emmie is naming the constellations, she falls asleep. With Emmie asleep, the toys come back to life. Lambie, Stuffy and Pickles try everything to make Doc happy. Lambie gives Doc a cuddle, Stuffy does a little dance and Pickles sings a little. Though Doc thanks them for trying, she just tells them that she's going to try to sleep. Just then Lambie sees the snow globe and has an idea. She motions for Stuffy and Pickles to follow her. Lambie mentions how Chilly said he was really going to miss Doc, so Doc gave him a picture of them both together. And Stuffy remembers how it made him feel better. So Lambie decides they need to do the same for Doc with all her family and friends on it. Since they don't have one, they make one. After they're finished, they give the picture to Doc. Seeing everyone on the picture instantly makes Doc feels so much better. The toys tell Doc that they love her and Doc thanks them for being such good friends. In response the toys sing a longer version of the song she sang to Chilly and afterwards they all fall asleep. In the morning Doc is having breakfast with Emmie and her family. Just then, Doc's own family comes over. And they also brought Hallie, Chilly and Squeakers. Doc is very happy to see everyone and excitedly tells her family about the sleepover. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Pickles *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's Mom Songs *Picture You Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Hallie: You're busier than a bear at a honeybee convention, what's going on? :Doc: Tonight I'm going on my first sleepover. :Stuffy: You're sleeping somewhere else? :Doc: Yup. Next door at Emmie and Alma's. :Lambie: Well, better start packing. Two tiaras, three tiaras, four tiaras. :Stuffy: Aren't you packing too many tiaras? :Lambie: You can never have too many tiaras. :Chilly: (about Doc) No, she shouldn't take squeaky things, she should take everyone who melts. (Everyone looks at him) What? I'm a shoo-in for that one. :Mr. McStuffins: Our little girl, going on her first sleepover. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, I can't believe it. You're gonna have a great time, sweetie, and if you need anything, we're right next door. :Doc: Thanks, Mom. I'll be fine. I have Lambie and Stuffy with me. :Dr. McStuffins: Bye sweetie. :Emmie: This is gonna be best sleepover ever. :Emmie and Alma's Mom: Bye Maisha. :Emmie: I thought we start with some games, then eat dinner, and at bed time we can...Oh hehe. I'm excited can you tell? :Doc: Yeah I can. So let's get started. :Alma: Are you sad? :Doc: A little, I guess. :Alma: Well, then Pickles wants to stay with you tonight. She's really good at snuggling. :Doc: Thanks, Alma, and thanks, Pickles. :Lambie: There's something she's not telling us. Doc, we know we can always tell you anything but you know you can always tell us anything too, right? :Doc: Well, I'm having a great time but I feel a little sad I guess. :Lambie: But you've been excited about this sleepover for days. :Stuffy: Definitely homesick-tosis. Uh, what's that again? 'Cause, uh, Pickles isn't sure. :Doc: It's when you miss your family and friends back home. :Lambie: Oh, Doc, I think you could use a cuddle. (Gives Doc a cuddle) :Doc: Aw, thanks, Lambie. That feels really nice. :Lambie: But you still feel sad. (Doc nods) If a Lambie cuddle doesn't work, then you know things are serious. :Lambie: Before, Chilly said he was really gonna miss, Doc, so she gave him a picture of them together. :Stuffy: Yeah, and it made him feel better. :Lambie: So we need to give Doc a picture of her with her mom and dad and all her friends. :Stuffy: Yes, yes, yes! :Lambie: We love you, Doc. :Pickles: We do. :Doc: Thanks for being such good friends. :Stuffy: Ah, it's nothin', 'cause we love you so much. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Homesick-tosis *There are no original songs in this episode. Instead, "Picture You" was sung twice. *This is the twelfth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first eleven were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam" and "Professor Pancake". *This is the first episode we see Emmie and Alma in their pj's. *We learn that the first name of Doc's mom is Maisha, named after Dr. Myiesha Taylor. *This has the same title as the episodes of Gullah Gullah Island and Sofia the First. *This is the first episode to air in 2014. *This is the fourth episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first three were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak" and "Disco Dress Up Daisy". Gallery * The Big Sleepover/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where none of the original songs are sung at all